


Amnesia

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: There is an accident. Eddie loses his memory - not completely but he and Buck had just gotten together so he doesn't remember his relationship with Buck. Buck makes sacrifices for him. Will he ever remember ? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Buck sat in the waiting room. His thoughts going back to the last call. Eddie had been trapped inside the building. A bomb had gone off with him inside and by the time he and Chimney had reached Eddie he had already been knocked unconscious. Buck found his helmet a few feet away. He had sudden flash back of Chris giving Eddie his helmet at his ceremony. He was brought back to the present when Chim put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The doctor cleared his throat before saying ‘Eddie Diaz.’ 

Buck stood quickly along with Bobby. The doctor looked at them sadly. 

“He is awake now. A little confused. He may have amnesia. We did a scan to make sure everything was alright, but it will be a few hours before we know more” 

_Amnesia..._

Buck’s mind just stopped. Eddie couldn’t have amnesia. _How could this happen?_

Apparently Buck said the last part out loud. The doctor turned to him. 

“It might be temporary.” 

“And what if it’s not?” Buck asked angrily. 

“If it isn’t then we will have to have a real conversation.” .

Bobby thanked the doctor and they decided that the team should go in one by one. Buck was the first one in the room without fail. He looked over at Eddie.

“Eddie...” he whispered softly.

“Hey.” Eddie looked up at him. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay. I’ve seen better days.” Eddie groaned. 

Buck wanted to grab his hand. To kiss his forehead but he knew better. After what the doctor had said it was best not to confuse Eddie. Eddie picked up on something behind Buck’s expression. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Eddie was good like that. Always knowing when something was wrong with Buck. It was like they were always on the same page. Always knowing when the other wasn’t feeling something. Eddie was the love of Buck’s life. It took him two years to figure it out, but now that he did Buck never wanted to let him go. 

Buck smiled sadly, “Nothing. Just worried about you is all.” 

“I’m fine, Buck.” 

Eddie smiled, but he didn’t move to grab Buck’s hand or kiss him. Buck needed to know how much he remembered.

“So, what do you remember?” 

“Uh, not much. Nothing about today. The last thing I remember is giving the speech at Chris’ school about the medal.” 

_That was months ago. Which means he doesn’t remember kissing me or asking me to move in._

There was so much he didn’t remember. Buck would have to talk with Chris. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Well, I’m gonna send Bobby in. Everyone is worried. When Chris gets her I’ll let you know.” 

“Thanks Buck.” 

Buck sat next to Hen. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. Buck broke down, quietly sobbing next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering to him that it would be alright. She told him that Eddie was strong and he would get through this. They both would. 

When Chris got to the hospital Buck brought him and Isabel to the cafeteria. He wanted to talk to them in private. He needed them both to know the extent of the situation at hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Isabel asked. 

“The last thing Eddie remembers is going to Chris’ school to talk about his medal.” Buck replied. 

“That was four months ago.” Isabel cried. 

“Why can’t he remember?” Chris asked. 

“Well buddy, the mind his an amazing thing. Unfortunately, when something happens it gets weak and sometimes people can’t remember things.” 

This was the hardest conversation he ever had to have with Chris. He needed to explain that he would have to stay with someone until he found an apartment. Buck could no longer stay at the Diaz house. The doctor explained that they could either tell Eddie about any updates in the last four months or they could act like things didn’t change. 

Eddie knew he missed out on four months, but he didn’t know that he and Buck were in a relationship or that Buck had moved in. The doctor told them that if they told him of a major change it could make matters worse, but it might not. There was no way to tell. Buck didn’t want to make Eddie any more uncomfortable so he decided to move out. It hurt, but Eddie meant more to him then anything in the world. His happiness meant more to Buck then his own. Christopher hugged him bringing him back to reality. 

“There is one more thing buddy. Since he doesn’t remember I’m gonna be moving out. Eddie doesn’t remember our relationship and I need you to promise me you won’t say anything.” 

“O-Okay.” Chris said sadly, “When will he remember?” 

“I-I don’t know Chris. I’m sorry but it could last a few days or weeks.” 

“Months.” Isabel added. 

Buck sighed but shook his head. 

“I’m gonna miss you Buck.” 

“Hey...I’m not going anywhere. I’ll still be here for you. I just won’t be living with you. If you need me I will always be here. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Chris smiled hugging him. 

Isabel rubbed Buck’s arm. She knew it was hard for him. It was hard to watch anyone you love in this situation. But she knew it was especially hard for Buck. 

“Let’s get you to your dad.” Buck said. 

\--

The next day Buck went to clear out his things. Chimney had gone to help him, but he just kept sighing. 

“Are you sure this is what you wanna do, Buck?”

“I already told you, I have to do this.” 

“Buck, Eddie loves you. He always has. I’m sure he won’t freak out.” 

“We don’t know that.” 

Chimney sighed for the millionth time that day, but continued to help him. Once Buck had all his stuff packed he looked around the room as if he was never coming back. He knew he would be back, but it felt terrible leaving. For three months this had been his home and now he would have to start all over. He was going to stay in Hen’s guest room until things blew over. His heart hurt. He had no clue when Eddie would remember him. but he knew he had to do this. Buck smiled sadly following Chim to the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to Hen’s was silent. Chimney looked over at Buck, he seemed to be more upset then he expected to be. Chimney hung his head a little before looking back at the road. 

“You alright?”

Buck chuckled mercifully, “I thought it would be easy. Easy to leave, but look at me. I’m a mess!” 

“I know, but remember this is for Eddie.” 

“I know Chim. I just miss him I guess.”

“Buck, he’s alive. Just because he doesn’t remember your relationship now doesn’t mean he won’t ever remember.” Chimney sighed. 

“Yeah...” 

The last few minutes consisted of Buck playing with the radio. When they finally reached Hen’s house, Buck was feeling a little better. He wasn’t prepared for what would happen in the next few weeks though. Eddie had been a little distant. He told Buck that it was just because he wanted to make himself familiar with one thing at a time. So, Eddie tried to get reacquainted with his house, his family, and everyone in Chris’ life including his teachers. He was focused on Chris’ well being mostly because he knew Chris was taking it hard. 

Chris had been upset that Eddie forgot a few things. Mostly Christopher was upset that he forgot Buck, but he was hiding that pretty well. A few weeks later Eddie came in with Chris who was strutting over to Buck. 

“Apparently, he misses you.” Eddie smiled. 

“Hey buddy!” Buck cried. 

Christopher tried to move faster and in his hast he almost fell, but Buck caught him. He hugged Buck so tight. Eddie seemed to be watching their interaction silently. Chim raised a brow and sadly looked between them. Buck was trying not to lose his composure, but when Chris whispered that he loved him Buck hid his face. It became to much so he picked Chris up and turned away from Eddie. Hen immediately noticed his face. 

“Buckaroo...” 

Chim cut in, “Hey Chris, why don’t we go check on what Bobby is making upstairs.” 

Buck smiled sadly at Chim, but he put Chris down so they could make their way upstairs. Buck didn’t say anything, he just walked past Hen towards the back of the fire house. He went through the emergency exit and sighed. Tears slid down his cheeks. He never wanted to do this again. Seeing Chris killed him. 

Hen sighed behind him, “I’m so sorry Buck.” 

She couldn’t imagine how he was feeling. He and Eddie were made for each other. Eddie had to remember. It was her turn to be upset. She was angry. She was mad. Buck was too important to her. Hen felt like she had to do something. 

She huffed and walked back inside. Buck followed her. She made her way up the stairs and looked right at Eddie. Before she could open her mouth Buck’s voice kept her mouth closed. 

“Hen!” Buck shouted. 

She stood frozen unable to say anything. Everyone got quiet. None of them had heard Buck shout before. Not with such insistence. Hen looked down with tears in her eyes and then looked up to find Eddie cautiously looking at her. She took a deep breath and shook her head. Hen retreated to the locker room while Buck looked after her.

_Damn..._

The situation was messed up. He didn’t want Hen to say anything. He was protecting Eddie. He had to do it. They all needed to see that. They all had to protect Eddie and Christopher. Unfortunately, Chris was no happier than Hen. It seemed he was making his family miserable by trying to protect the love of his life. 

Buck was in the locker room at the end of the day just staring blankly at the mirror. Was he doing the right thing? Would this hurt him more? Was Eddie even happy? Millions of thoughts ran through his head all at once. He had no clue what he was doing, but he needed everyone to just fall in line. They needed to listen to him for once. 

Bobby sat next to him, he let out a breath and placed his hand on Buck’s shoulder. 

“I know this is hard for you, kid. But I think you should see someone.”

“Bobby...” 

“Buck, I’m only looking out for you. You cannot keep beating yourself up about this. I know you keep wondering if you made the right decision. This will eat at you. Trust me.” Bobby stated. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Buck sighed, “I may go see Frank. Does he even cover this kinda stuff?” 

“He will. Whatever you need.” 

“Great...Shit!” Buck groaned, “Frank!” 

“Relax. Eddie hasn’t seen him. I told him to tell Eddie to just take it easy for a bit.” Bobby frowned, “He won’t see Frank until he remembers something.” 

The issue was Eddie was remembering. He just wasn’t remembering his relationship with Buck, but he was remember Christopher’s teacher. Ana Flores. He remembered that they had a conversation about her, and he thought that maybe it was finally time to ask her out. Eddie didn’t want to sneak around behind his son’s back. He had enough sneaking around with Shannon, so he asked Chris at dinner time. 

“Hey buddy...would you be upset if I asked Ms. Flores out?” Eddie asked. 

His son wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what he was asking. Christopher was practically a genius. The only thing he couldn’t understand was how his father could forget Buck. Christopher thought for a minute before voicing his opinion, only Eddie was definitely not ready for it. Chris stood up and walked into his room. 

“I HATE YOU!” Chris yelled before slamming his door. 

Eddie was shocked. Chris had never had a tantrum like that and he was trying to figure out what brought this on. Eddie found him a little while later in the master bedroom. Christopher was on his phone talking to someone in hushed whispers. 

“Who’s on the phone?” Eddie inquired. 

“I wanted to talk to Buck. So, I called him.” 

Eddie had enough of his attitude for one night. He took the phone from Christopher and shuffled him off to his room. Eddie told him to get prepared for bed. In his hast Eddie hung up on Buck, so Buck was worried. He got into his jeep and made it to Eddie’s place within fifteen minutes. 

“What are you doing here Buck?” 

“Well, I-uh I got worried. You hung up...and Chris sounded upset.” 

“He cannot call you like that. I had enough of his attitude tonight. First, he yelled at me and slammed the door. Then, he sneaks off and calls you.” Eddie shouted wondering if he made the right decision to let Buck and Christopher become fast friends. 

“T-That’s like him at all. Why did he yell?” 

Eddie sighed, “I-I’m gonna take out Ana and I wanted to be up front with him.” 

“Oh...” Buck frowned, 

“Yeah so I told him to get ready for bed.”

“It’s not even his bed time yet. Maybe you were a little harsh on him...” 

“Don’t tell me how to raise my kid!” Eddie shouted. 

Buck opened and closed his mouth. He looked between Eddie and the door. When they were together Buck always had a say when it came to Christopher. It was just the way Eddie was; he never made him feel like this. Maybe their relationship had run it’s course before it even began. Buck sighed. 

“I think he is getting too attached to you. He is acting out and I’m wondering if it’s because of you.” Eddie replied. 

“Uh-I should go. Don’t worry Eddie, I’ll stay away from now on.” 

A few moments later he was gone. Eddie looked after him, maybe he made a mistake. Maybe this whole thing was his fault. He knew he had been a little hard on Buck, but he wasn’t sure how to apologize. It would have to wait. But waiting had a funny way of eating at you. Waiting was the real enemy in all of this. Waiting would only cause more harm. 

Waiting is...

Hard. 


	3. Chapter 3

Buck was losing hope that Eddie would remember what they had. He was voicing this to Maddie over the phone when Hen’s door bell rang. He hurried Maddie off the phone before he answered the door. It was Eddie. He stood still, almost looking dazed as if he expected Buck not to be there. He was probably assuming Hen would answer the door, but she was out with Denny. 

“Oh, hi.” Eddie mumbled. 

“Hi...”

“I-uh-I found this at my place and I figured you would want it back.” Eddie smiled. 

It was Buck’s watch. He must have forgotten it. Eddie had actually given it to Buck before they moved in together. He immediately froze when he saw it. It was engraved. Eddie had it engraved. He only hoped Eddie didn’t look at the inscription. 

He took it from him, “Thanks. H-How did you know it was mine?” 

“Christopher. He said it was yours. Besides you’re the only one who really comes over. He also mentioned it was special because it was a gift.” Eddie stated carefully. 

“U-Uh, yeah it’s special.” Buck sighed, “Do you want something to drink?” 

“No, I came to give you that and to apologize. I overreacted.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“It’s not. I-I’m sorry Buck.” 

Buck rolled his eyes, “It’s okay.”

“I’ve just been stressed. I asked Ana out and we have a date on Saturday. Plus Chris is being difficult. And I-I’ve been having strange dreams.” 

“What kinda dreams?” Buck asked raising a brow. 

“Weird ones.” Eddie groaned, “There’s a guy in them.” 

Buck dropped his glass, “Shit.” 

Eddie walked over quickly helping him clean it up. Once it was cleaned up Eddie sat at the table. He rubbed his face and then settled on giving Buck this look. He had seen it before it was one of the faces that Eddie made when he was confused. But Buck just thought he looked sexy. Eddie bit his lip and sighed again before continuing. 

“Don’t laugh.” 

“I won’t, promise.” Buck smiled. 

“Well, I’ve been dreaming about this guy, for the past few nights. The dream is always the same. It’s dark so I can’t see his face. But I think I love him.” 

Buck swallowed, “H-How do you know you love him?” 

“I--I just feel it. He makes me happy. I love him so much. It’s overwhelming.” Eddie sighed, “I-I don’t think I’ve loved anyone as much as I love him.” 

Buck was trying to get control of his emotions. He didn’t want to give anything away. But Eddie was starting to remember him. Sure, he was some faceless dream, but it was better than nothing. 

“So, why are you still going out with Ana?” 

Eddie chuckled, “Well, I don’t even know who this guy is. Hell, I don’t even know if he’s real.”

“What if he is?” Buck cried, “What if he is closer than you think? What if he can make you happy Eddie?” 

Eddie looked at him like he was nuts, “Buck, I don’t even know if this is a dream or a memory.” 

“But you said yourself that you love him.” 

“I-I mean I think I do. The feeling is there during the dream and sometimes when I wake up, but the feeling goes away. It’s like I wake up and he is gone.” 

_That makes sense. I’m not there when you wake up._

“Don’t go out with Ana.” Buck suddenly pleaded. 

“Buck...” Eddie scoffed, “Can you give me a good reason why I shouldn’t?” 

Here it was. The moment. His moment. The moment where he could come clean and tell Eddie that he was the guy from his dream. Buck wanted to scream. He looked at the floor, focusing on the tiles before he spoke up - dropping Eddie’s arm in the process. 

“There isn’t one.” he mumbled. 

Eddie sat quietly for a few moments. He knew Buck. Buck wanted to say more. Thinking back to everything that happened since the accident - it seemed Buck was hiding something. Only Eddie had no clue what it could be. Buck rarely hid things from him. They usually talked about everything. 

“I’ll see you later.” Eddie smiled, “Gotta go pick up Chris from abuela’s place.” 

Buck sighed, “Sure, tell Isabel I said hi.” 

Eddie’s mind wandered back to Buck when he was at home. Chris had been playing in the master bedroom when he called out to Eddie. 

“What’s this?”Chris asked.

Eddie took the box from his hand and opened it. Inside was a ring clearly meant for a man. He sat down on the bed staring down at the ring. Eddie had no recollection of buying the ring. He had no memory of it at all. So, there was someone else. 

_Maybe this is a sign._

He was reconsidering his date with Ana when Chris’ voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Chris I need to ask you something.”

“Okay daddy.”

“And I need you to tell me the truth.” Eddie said. 

“I promise.” 

“Before the accident...was I in a relationship with someone?”

“Um...” Christopher said biting his lip. 

The lip bite was a clear sign that he knew something. Chris never lied to him. There must be a reason he kept this from him. Eddie was positive there was someone. 

“Mijo...”

“I can’t say.” Chris frowned. 

“Christopher...” Eddie sternly replied. 

“I-I promised I wouldn’t tell you.” 

“Who made you promise that?” Eddie inquired. 

“Someone.” 

“He did didn’t he? Look, Chris I know it’s a guy.”

“But you don’t remember who.” Chris stated piecing the last part together himself. 

“No...I-I haven’t.” Eddie frowned, “You need to tell me. Please.” 

“I-I...” 

Christopher looked around like a frightened animal. And then it clicked. Eddie suddenly knew who Chris was keeping the secret for. Buck. It had to be. They were attached at the hip. Always. Buck and Chris knew who the guy was. Chris was keeping the secret for Buck. He just didn’t know why. 

“You and Buck are hiding something.”

“He made me promise not to say anything.” 

“Why?” Eddie asked sternly.

“Be-Because-Because Buck used to live here. He thought you would be mad so he moved out!” 

“O-Oh...”Eddie sighed shaking his head, “That’s not a big deal at all. Still doesn’t explain the ring though.”

Chris groaned, “You really need to remember. It’s killing me.” 

Eddie just chuckled after him as he left the room. He may not remember anything but he didn’t care that Buck stayed there. He figured he’d call him and tell him. Buck answered on the second ring. 

“Hey.” 

“You could have stayed here, ya know.” 

“Excuse me?” Buck choked out. 

For a moment Buck thought he remembered everything. He almost told Eddie that he loved him, but he continued before Buck could say anything. 

“The guest room is all yours.” Eddie stated. 

Buck’s mouth went dry. Eddie didn’t remember anything. The guest room. Buck sighed. 

“No it’s okay. Didn’t want things to get complicated.” 

Eddie furrowed his brow, “Oh you mean because of the boyfriend.” 

“Yeah...”

“Speaking of that. You should tell me who it is. I’m sure he is probably worried.”

“Don’t worry.” Buck’s lips tightened, “He know’s what’s going on. And he uh-he loves you.” 

Eddie didn’t know what to say, so Buck continued, “He wants you to remember him soon though. He’s getting tired of your shit.” 

Eddie chuckled, “I’m sure I will remember him soon enough. Especially if my dreams stay the way they are. Goodnight Buck.” 

“Night Eddie.” Buck smiled sadly, a tear running down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie decided to cancel his date with Ana. It wasn’t right if he was in fact in a relationship, even if he couldn’t remember. He was still having the dreams, but the man still remained a mystery. 

A few weeks later Eddie was at the station waiting for Buck to arrive when a memory flashed in his mind. At least he thought it was a memory. 

\--

Buck was sitting on the bench in the locker room when he came up behind him and kissed his neck. Buck moaned and asked how his night went. It seemed Buck was coming off a 24-hour shift. They talked about Chris and what they had done that night, but all Eddie could think about was how amazing Buck looked. 

\--

“Eddie?”

“Uh-what?” 

“You alright?” Hen asked. 

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” 

Buck strolled in at that moment and it took all Eddie had not to walk over and kiss him. He had no clue if that was a memory or a daydream. But it almost seemed familiar like they had done it a hundred times. He shook his head and found Buck watching him curiously. 

Later that day he got another flash. 

\--

Buck was tickling Christopher. They were at Eddie’s place watching a movie. The popcorn was all over the coffee table and they were all comfortable. He watched as Buck kissed Christopher and then placed a kiss to Eddie’s lips. 

“I love you...” Buck smiled.

\--

“What did you say?” Eddie asked. 

Buck gave him a look from across the ambulance, “I didn’t say anything.” 

When they reached the ambulance Eddie got out and went to the locker room. He was pacing back and forth. When Buck came in he sat in the bench. 

“Are you alright, Eddie?” 

“Fine.” he smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Buck, who’s the guy?” 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“Why are you lying?” Eddie cried, “What is going on?” 

“N-Nothing. Eddie just relax.” 

“I have to go home.” 

Eddie informed Bobby that he needed to leave. Buck was worried. He had no clue what was going on with Eddie or what he remembered - if he remembered anything. 

When Eddie got home his mind played another memory for him. It was the memory of when he bought the ring. He saw the jewelry store. He remembered buying it and shoving it in his drawer. Eddie remembered how happy he was. He remembered thinking about how to propose. It was there. The memory of who Eddie wanted to marry. It was Buck. Buck had always been there for him and Christopher. 

Eddie remembered the day Hen seemed upset and Buck had yelled at her. He remembered her eyes. She had tears in them almost pleading with him. She knew it was Buck. Chris knew it was Buck. They all knew. They all knew, except him. How had he been so dumb? That’s what Chris meant when he said Buck lived there and why he called Buck after their fight about Ana. It had always been Buck. 

Christopher had been playing in his room. Eddie decided to sit with him. Christopher immediately knew something was wrong. He could sense it. 

“Daddy?” 

“Buck lived here.” 

“Yeah, but I told you that.”

“I love Buck don’t I?” Eddie questioned. 

“Do you?” Chris asked pointedly. 

“Buddy before the accident did I tell you I wanted to marry Buck?”

Chris just giggled, “You remembered.” 

“It’s still a little fuzzy, but I do remember being in a relationship with Buck/” 

Christopher hugged him, he was excited. But when he moved away he gave Eddie a questioning look. 

“Does this mean Buck can come back here?” 

“Yes. There is something I need to do first, but I think its safe to say that Buck will never be leaving here again.” 

Eddie was a little upset that Buck didn’t tell him right away. He wanted to let Buck know he had remembered on his own, but he figured punishing him a bit wouldn’t hurt either. The next day at the firehouse he walked over to Buck and Chimney. 

“Hey.” Buck smiled. 

“Uh hi.” Eddie stated, “Ya know I’ve been thinking. About this guy. Maybe what we had wasn’t special. I mean I don’t even remember him that much. Maybe I should go on a dating app or ask another guy out.” 

“What?” Buck cried.

“Yeah, I mean you and Chris are being secretive. And I’m sure I didn’t date the guy that long-”

Buck cut him off, “No Eddie. You love him. Trust me and he-he loves you.”

“Well, if he loves me then why haven’t I seen him?”

“B-Because-because...Chimney help me out here.” Buck replied. 

Chimney looked at Eddie, seeing the playfulness behind his eyes so he took Eddie’s side, “Ya know Buck, maybe he’s right.”

“Chimney!” Buck cried. 

Eddie just chuckled, “Maybe I’ll download grinder.”

“You better not!” Buck shouted. 

“Oh, do you have an objection?” 

“Eddie Diaz. I swear if you even think about downloading grinder I will-”

“You’ll what?” Eddie grinned taking a step towards him.

“I’ll-uh...” 

“Maybe you’re right grinder probably won’t have what I want.” 

“W-What do you want?” Buck questioned. 

Eddie took a step back and handed him the box. Chimney and Hen just looked between them. Buck furrowed his brow but opened the box. 

“You.” Eddie smiled. 

“You remembered! Wait did you just propose?” 

“Not yet.” Eddie said getting down on one knee, “Will you marry me?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Buck said breathlessly, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you.” Eddie smiled before kissing him. 

Christopher’s cheers could be heard from across the room where he stood with Carla. They were both smiling.

“Finally!” Chimney said, “I thought Buck would never stop moping.”

Buck rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop kissing Eddie. He knew they were at work so eventually they would have to stop, but he missed him. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” 

“I’ll never mention grinder again.” Eddie chuckled.

“Not funny, but I meant getting amnesia.” 

Eddie just chuckled, “Come on Chris wants ‘his Buck’. It’s better to not keeping him waiting.”

They went over to Chris and Buck lifted him into a big bear hug. He loved Christopher so much. Eddie just smiled at them. He wasn’t sure how he forgot about Buck. He was such an amazing guy. Things were finally right with the universe and Eddie promised himself that he would never let Buck go again. He knew Buck was trying to protect him, but who knows what could have happened if he didn’t get his memory back. 


End file.
